


My sweet pup

by No_221



Series: McBender/FassAvoy - NC17 [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Erik, Consensual Sex, Kemonomimi, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Telepathic Sex
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>찰에. 에릭이 도베르만 수인입니다. 19금!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sweet pup

"아, 아으, 아아아, 으응, 아아-!!"

 

아무도 없는 집안에는 신음소리만이 울려퍼진다. 찰스의 방에는 개의 꼬리와 귀를 단 남자 한 명이 넓은 침대를 굴러다니며 고통인지 쾌락인지 모를 신음을 내뱉었다. 그는 까만 목티 자락을 입에 물고 혼자 끙끙거리며 욕구를 해결하고 있었다. 아니, 정확히 말하자면 혼자라고 말하기는 어려웠다. 그의 뒤에는 분홍색 모조 성기가 요란하게 앞뒤로 움직이고 있었으며 남자는 손을 까딱까딱거리며 스스로의 욕구를 채웠다.

 

-에릭, 혼자 가면 어떡해. 가면 혼나야겠네?

"……no……."

-안 된다고? 나쁜 강아지는 혼나야지, 그렇지?

"……으응."

-곧 갈 거야. 그 때까지 얌전히 옷 입에 물고 기다리고 있어야 돼. 알았지?

"으응."

 

얼마 지나지 않아 문이 열리고, 정장을 모두 갖춰 입은 찰스가 나타났다. 찰스는 오른쪽 관자놀이에 손가락을 가져다 대며 에릭을 가만히 바라보았다. 에릭은 직접 제 손으로 모조 성기를 빼고 찰스의 앞으로 다가와 얌전히 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 에릭의 짧은 꼬리가 바닥을 때리는 소리가 들렸다. 에릭, 지퍼 내려야지. 찰스는 말하지 않고 여전히 손가락을 가져댄 채였다. 에릭은 입으로 지퍼를 내렸다. 잘했어, 찰스는 에릭의 쫑긋 솟은 귀를 주물럭거리며 연신 칭찬을 쏟아부었다. 말 못 하는 짐승에겐 적절한 칭찬과 훈계가 중요하다. 그것이 찰스의 철학이었다. 뮤턴트이면서 동물이기까지 한 에릭을 픽업한 것은 아주 우연한 일이었다. 집 앞에 쓰러져 있던 에릭이 움직일 수 없는 상태인 걸 단번에 알아본 찰스는 에릭을 집으로 들여 약도 발라 주고 밥도 먹여 주며 눈을 뜨기까지 기다렸다. 외형은 잘 빠진 도베르만 핀셔였지만, 찰스는 잠깐 머릿속을 훑어보는 것만으로도 에릭이 보통 도베르만 핀셔가 아니라는 것을 깨달았다. 잠깐의 상념에 젖었던 찰스는 아직 속옷을 덜 내린 에릭을 보고 귀를 세게 움켜잡았다.

 

"……으응!"

"에릭, 뭐 하고 있는 거야. 왜 안 내려?"

"으응, 으응."

"……아, 이빨 때문에 다친다고? 괜찮아. 이미 너 때문에 내 몸에 상처가 몇 갠지나 알고 이야기하는 거야?"

"……끄응."

 

괜찮아, 에릭. 그 정도 상처는 약만 바르면 낫는 거야. 그러니까 어서 속옷이나 내리고 핥아. 알았지? 찰스는 다시 에릭의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 에릭은 조심스럽게 밴드 부분을 물고 끌어내렸다. 다행히도 상처는 남지 않은 듯 싶었다. 에릭은 손을 들어 찰스의 성기를 잡고 입안으로 집어넣으려 했다. 손을 들자마자 찰스의 손이 에릭의 손등을 세게 때렸다. 에릭은 기가 죽어 귀를 축 늘어뜨렸다. 으응, 하고 풀죽은 에릭의 목소리가 들리자 찰스는 피식 웃어 버렸다. 이렇게나 귀엽다니. 대형견이면서 이렇게나 귀여운 에릭이라니.

 

"옳지, 입으로 할 수 있잖아 에릭. 자, 혀 들고, 그렇게……. 잘 했어."

"으응, 으응……."

"후으, 갈수록 실력이 느네? 잘 했어, 에릭. 아, 후우……. 아읏……!"

 

찰스는 에릭의 머리채를 붙잡고 자신이 직접 움직이다가 에릭의 얼굴에 사정하는 것으로 절정을 맞았다. 에릭의 눈꺼풀과 코에 하얀 정액이 맺혀 떨어질 듯 말 듯 걸려 있었다. 찰스는 그 모습을 사진으로 남긴 후 에릭을 침대로 밀쳤다. 갑자기 몸에 가해지는 충격에 에릭은 흠칫하고 몸을 떨었지만 주인 찰스가 올라타는 느낌에 눈을 감고 웃었다.

 

"아이 예뻐, 우리 에릭. 누가 이렇게 예쁘게 낳아 줬을까? 누가 이렇게 예쁘게 길러 줬을까? 전자의 답변은 에릭의 어머니겠고, 후자의 답변은 물론 나겠지. 에릭, 다리 벌려."

"으응……."

"착하지."

 

에릭은 아래가 적나라하게 보이게끔 다리를 벌렸다. 얼른 넣어 줘, 라고 말하고 싶지만 에릭은 그렇게 말할 지능도 실력도 많이 부족했다. 에릭은 우물우물거리다가 한참 찰스를 쳐다봤다. 욕망에 충실하게 젖은 짐승의 눈과 인간의 눈이 마주치자 스파크라도 튀는 듯 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 찰스는 제 옷을 벗고 에릭에게 달려들었다. 으응, 으응. 에릭은 꼼짝도 못 하고 가만히 누워 찰스가 하는 걸 그대로 바라보았다.

 

"하아, 에릭. 넌 참 사랑스러워."

"으으응……! 으으! 응!"

"이것 봐, 조금만 만져 줘도 이렇게 흥분하잖아. 넌 천상 나를 위해 태어났어. 내가 아니었으면 어떻게 살 뻔했어?"

"아아, 응. 으응. 끄응."

"에릭, 이것 참 쓸모 없다. 그렇지? 없앨까?"

 

찰스는 손에 에릭의 큰 성기를 쥐었다. 찰스가 빠르게 흔들기 시작하자 에릭은 풀린 눈의 초점마저 흐릿해지며 앞과 뒤에서 모두 쏟아지는 쾌락에 영혼을 내바쳤다. 에릭의 허리가 점점 들리고 찰스가 움직이는 속도를 높였다. 찰스는 에릭의 몸을 뒤집어 후배위 자세로 바꾼 다음 에릭의 머리채를 쥐었다.

 

"……아읏, 후우……. 에릭……, 에릭! 젠장, 에릭. 섹스에 미친 것. 내 사랑스러운 강아지. 예뻐."

"으응, 으으응! 으으, 아아-"

"말해 봐. 에릭, 내가 뭐라고 부르랬지?"

"므……, 으으……."

"좋아. 으읏, 좀 더 정확히 말해 봐."

"……ma……, 아응……. s……! 흐아, ter……!"

"……정말이지? 장족의 발전이야. 에릭. 이젠 마음대로 울어도 돼."

"으……, 아아……, 끄응……! 아-!"

"하, 하아, 에릭."

"끄응……."

"이것 참, 말을 제대로 못 하니 그건 좀 힘들군."

 

에릭은 탈력감에 쓰러져 찰스를 똑바로 바라보며 두 눈을 깜빡였다. 끄응, 에릭은 고개를 움직여 찰스의 목에 고개를 파묻었다. 찰스는 긴 머리카락 사이에 손가락을 집어넣으며 에릭을 쓰다듬어 주었다. 얼마 전에 찰스는 에릭의 목에서 초커를 떼어 주었다. 초커를 떼고 나니 훨씬 예쁜 것 같아, 찰스는 목 주변까지 쓰다듬으며 에릭의 이마에 입을 맞췄다.


End file.
